Hugs, Kisses, and a Bucket o' Fish?
by Shodaime Smexkage
Summary: Drabbles. Pairings inside: NaruSaku, KakaIno, GenmaSaku, GaaSasam, NejiIno!soon!,NarutoHarem!soon!, LeeTen!soon!, SasuSaku!soon!, etc. Do R&R.
1. Hugs NaruSaku

I come to you all with teh drabbles.

Naruto I own not, your soul I do.

Enjoy!

-----------------

**Hugs**

_By: Shodaime Smexkage_

_Pairing(s): Naruto x Sakura__  
_

_----------------------------------------_**  
**

The first time he asked for a hug, she said no and called him a loser.

The second time he asked for a hug, she still said no, but was warming up to the idea.

The third time he asked for a hug, she hugged him, and then smacked him.

The fourth time he asked for a hug, she hugged him since he was going away.

The fifth time he asked for a hug, he was going on a dangerous mission.

The sixth time he asked for a hug, Sakura got pregnant.

----------------------------------------------------------

R&R!

In your reveiw give me a word or phrase and I'll make a drabble out of it. The drabble might be 2 sentences to a whole page long, plus I'll choose the pairings, but if you request a pairing I like, I might do it.

-Shodaime Smexkage


	2. Legal KakaIno

Another drabble for all! Might post up another tomorrow.

---------------------------------------

Title: Legal

Pairing(s): Kakashi x Ino

------------------------------------------

They had another child, a beautiful baby girl. The total count? Three kids. One boy, two girls.

Kakshi wonders, will they be like their mom? Loud, bossy, and a bit (too) controlling?

Many wonder why kakashi never looked at any women till Ino. He simply replied with a perverted smile "I was waiting 'till she was legal". He then went on his merry way, reading his porn.

-------------------------------------------

Give me a word in your reveiw, and a pairing besides yaoi, and I might make a drabble of it.

-Shodaime Smexkage


	3. Orgy UNO

Yet Another Drabble.

Holy crap.

------------------------------------

_Title:_ **Orgy**

_By: Shodaime Smexkage_

_Pairing: UNO(Unknown Ninja Orgy)  
_

-----------------------------------

The room looked like like crap.

Sake bottles, and unconscious human bodies littered the ground, in varying states of undres, mostly butt-naked..

The place would remind anyone of the aftermath of a hardcore, beer induced frat party, a party that got so way out of hand, and had to much alcohol at its disposal, that no one would leave this area a virgin.

This event would always be remembered as:

"The Great Ninja Orgy".

----------------------

R&Rs makes me smile and write more. So reveiw, and make me happy.

Keywords and pairings also make me write more drabbles. Drop some in your reveiw.

_-Shodaime Smexkage_


	4. Hotness GenSaku

Another Drabble, I'm like a factory today. I gots lots more drabbles cooking up.

-------------------------

_Title:_ **Hotness**

_By Shodaime Smexkage_

_Pairing(s): Genma x Sakura, Naruto x Ino x Sasame_

---------------------------------------------

What was it about that man, that made him seem so attractive?

What made Haruno Sakura weak in the knees for Genma?

Was it his hotness?

Yeah it was his hotness.

Plus the fact he was a real man, not like Sasuke. Who might be gay for Naruto, though Naruto would never even think about it.

Ino and Sasame wouldn't like it if he went to the "dark side". Where else would they get a man who could take them both, exhaust them out, and still have energy for another round?

Nowwhere, thats where.

Sakura wondered how to get Genma in bed.

It would be a tough, viscious battle, with much bitch-slapping, but it didn't matter.

His cute ass was hers!

---------------------------

R&R!

Btw, Sasame is the cute orange haired chick in the Fumma filler arc. The girl Naruto fondled "accidently".

Do drop some pairings, and some keywords in your review. It inspires more crack! stories.

BTW, for those who do care, "30 More Minutes" is coming along nicely, will be done sooner or later.

_-Shodaime Smexkage_


	5. Cats NaruSaku

Another drabble

---------------------------

_Title:_ **Cats**

_By: Shodaime Smexkage_

_Pairing(s): Naruto x Sakura_

--------------------------------

Naruto did not like cats.

So when his kids brought in a stray one, he immedialty said no.

Hell no.

A strict hell no.

They got to keep it anyway.

After being _convinced_ by his wife Sakura (cough cough), he grudgingly said "Yes, we can keep the damn cat."

He tried to be nice to it.

The cat scratched him.

He kicked it in response.

Stupid cat.

-------------------------------

R&R! Drop off some keywords and pairings!

_-Shodaime Smexkage _


	6. Dating Advice NaruSaku

Another drabble. I have like 4 drabbles ready for postin', but I don't cause I'm evil like that. XD

I'll post them every other day or somethin'(If you reveiw, jk).

Enjoy (your doom)!

-----------------

_Title:_ **Dating Advice**

_Pairing(s):_ Naruto x Sakura, Genma x Shizume

_By: Shodaime Smexkage_

---------------------

Uzumaki Naruto was regarded by all as a skilled ninja. His power was legendary, and him being Hokage was a certainty. But like many great men before him, he had no luck with women. At all.

But there was a reason for that. It was who he asked advice from. The man was the self-proclaimed (and totally true) super-pervert Jiraiya. And because of Jiraiya, why Naruto received multiple fists to the face whenever he attempted to court Haruno Sakura.

Naruto realized it was time to shift tactics. He decided to ask another man who he heard was a ladies man. Not Jiraiya, as he claimed, because no non-desperate woman would look at him unless he had 500 ryo hanging from his zipper. And that's just to look at him, _alot_ more for _it_ to happen. _Alot_ more.

It made Naruto wonder whether Jiraiya was still a virgin, since it seemed the man never got laid. That and he had boxes of tissues, and he seemed to use them all. _Really_ quickly. Did Jiraiya have a perputual cold or something? He didn't know.

But it didn't matter, he needed advice. And so he searched.

And searched.

And searched.

Till he found him in the Hokage's office, with Shizune, having some fun. He didn't want to interrupt, but a matter as great as his must be taken care of.

Now.

Shizune was embarrased having been caught sucking face. Naruto wondered, when would he and Sakura be in that position? If Genma's advice worked like it should, _very_ soon.

So he asked.

Genma spoke.

2 months later, Sakura was married and pregnant.

All hail Genma's dating advice.

------------------

Done! R&R! Drop some more pairings and keywords.

Expect to see these pairings soon:

Naruto x Harem

Gaara x Sasame

Tenten x Lee

Sasuke x Sakura ( I don't ship it fyi)

_-Shodaime Smexkage_


	7. Boobs GaaSasam

Another one

--------------------------

_Title:_ **Boobs**

_By Shodaime Smexkage_

_Pairing(s): Gaara x Sasame_

_Warning(s): Mention of boobs, lime _

-------------------------

Gaara likes boobs. He liked them big, he liked them soft and squishy. While Gaara was no pervert(atleast he thought he wasn't), he loved boobs. So it was no surprise when Sasame felt inadequate. She was only an A-cup. She wished she was as busty as Hinata, who sported a C-cup, or Sakura, who owned a double-D surprise.

So she tried a manner of ways to increase her bust. Ranging from pushup bras, to stuffing tissue paper in her bra. Hell, she even considered a boob job.

Nothing worked.

But Gaara didn't care, since, while fondling and nibbling on her petite breasts, he told her his favorite pair of jugs where hers.

Gaara likes boobs.

But Gaara loves Sasame's boobs.

---------------------

R&R!

Remember to drop of some keywords and or pairings, I do requests for any pairing except Yaoi, unless it's humorous yaoi. Coming up soon:

NejiIno

SasuSaku

NaruSaku

LeeTen

(Not in that particular order, btw)

Pass it along to your friends! And review!

-Shodaime Smexkage


	8. Cookies GaaSasam

Another drabble. How can I not for my OTCP?

---------  
_Title: _**Cookies**

_Pairing(s): Gaara x Cookies; minor Gaara x Sasame_

By The Shodaime Smexkage

---------

Ever since he was a little boy, Sabaku no Gaara has loved cookies.

Wait a minute! How could the infamous ex-jinchuuriki, killer of thousands in his youth, who's very name mentioned struck terror into the hearts of many ninjas and civilians alike, like..._cookies_?

Gaara himself couldn't answer that question.

He didn't know what it was about cookies that attracted him (and his tongue). He was in love with fresh-from-the-oven cookies. But he couldn't figure out what.

Besides the fact they were delicious?

Since the ones Sasame-chan makes are super-duper delicious(Kami-sama did he just think that?)? It's like Kami-sama made them himself just for the redheaded Kazekage.

Not only were cookies enthralling to his senses; but they were also erotic. What's not hot about eating freshly baked cookies from between your wife's legs? And off her chest, stomach, back, lips, etc?

Especially the legs. In between those precious china colored legs. Oh yes.

Gaara loved cookies, and everyone in his circle who knew him also knew. Because of this, he had been the butt of many jokes by the Rokudaime Naruto, leading him to get dubbed "The Cookie Monster" from his youngest son, Uzumaki Toushi (A little Gaara-glare shut him up, but the damage had already been done).

That snickering by his staff would be the end of him! Or them. It's always good to be (a little) homicidal.

Gaara now wondered to himself, who did he love more? Sasame or cookies?  
-----------  
Glossary  
Toushi - Fighter

I wanted to end it differently, but I failed. :(

My NejiIno piece has come to a standstill. The plot bunnies all went to hell.


End file.
